1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric soldering irons having a temperature adjustable soldering tip, and more specifically provides an adjustable temperature control operated merely by manipulating the handle in one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In soldering irons generally used in the electronic industry, workers have to hold an iron with one hand and hold the solder with the other in a soldering operation. There is a wide variety of electronic parts, and consequently different degrees of heat are required, in addition to different periods of time in soldering. If an iron itself is not equipped with a temperature adjusting device, or if a separate temperature adjusting device is to be attached to such an iron, not only are electronic parts often damaged by too high heat or by too low heat, but also the speed of the soldering operation is too slow. These drawbacks cause poor results in a soldering process.